Beware, Beware, the Dragonborn comes
by Caigairn
Summary: Jarl Korir of Winterhold joins Archmage Savos Aren as they await the arrival of a special guest. A quick one-shot I've been sitting on for a while, have fun reading it :D


**Beware, Beware, the Dragonborn comes**

Jarl Korir was pacing through the Archmage's study, he had spent most of his reign loathing the College, and what they had done to his city. And yet now, the college's walls where the only place where he and his people had left to go.  
"Please, Jarl, try not to tire yourself out before our guest arrives." Savos Aren said, motioning to the chair at his table. An apprentice had brought them some tea earlier, which the Archmage was sipping quietly.  
Korir looked at his host, annoyed at the archmage's composure, from his coat he took his hipflask and added a generous amount to the tea.  
"So it is confirmed, General Tulius is dead?" He asked the wizard.  
"Our scrying confirms the reports, General Tulius and Ulfrick Stormcloack both fell during the defense of Windhelm." Aren answered gravely.  
"None of my scouts have returned, they probably got lost because of the storm, can't you mages do something about that?"  
Aron shook his head. "I doubt it's the storm that prevents your men from returning, and besides, I already explained the nature of the storms."  
Korir took another sip from his drink, as the door opened, the mage who entered was Mirabelle Ervine, Korir believed she was Aren's assistant or something. "Savos, Jarl, you need to come see this."  
The Archmage finished his tea and stood up. Korir quickly followed the two mages up the stairs to the battlements atop the college. As Korir stepped out, he had to blink in the bright daylight, the blizzard that had tormented Winterhold for the last week had lifted.  
"Good to see that damn storm finally passed." He noted.  
Mirabelle shook her head as she led them towards the tower above the college gate. "The storm didn't pass, she merely wanted us to be able to see the town."  
They passed several Winterhold Guards, their armor and weapons glowing slightly with magical enchantments.  
_At least these mages have some use. _The Jarl thought as he inspected his men as he walked.  
As they reached the battlement that overlooked the town of Winterhold, Korir's heart skipped in shock.  
An army was standing before the bridge entrance to the college, but an army that appeared to have stepped out of nightmares. Most of the soldiers were shambling corpses, amongst them walked men and women in dark robes. On the roofs of the town's houses three dragons rested. Several cages stood around, containing people who were being tortured, their almost animalistic howls could be heard from the battlements.  
And then Korir's eyes fell on the group standing at the front of the bridge. Korir held out his hand and a guard quickly handed him a binocular.  
The group of eleven people stood in two lines in front of the bridge, eight of them hooded formed the rear line behind three others.  
As Korir focused on the people in front the first one that drew his attention was a creature unlike any he had seen before. The skin of the creature was gray and it hovered slightly above the ground upon bat like wings. By the creatures dress, Korir guessed it was female, but the creatures face was contorted and fangs glistened in the late daylight.  
In horror, Korir shifted his binoculars to the left of the frontline. Happy to notice the man on the far left was human. But as the man came into focus, Korir was shocked to realize he knew the man.  
"General Tulius is with them." He remarked.  
Savos Aren nodded. "She must have considered it to be a waste to let such a brilliant military mind go."  
"But you said Tulius had perished."  
"He has, but that is not an issue to her." The Archmage replied.  
Cold shakes ran through Korir's spine as her recognized what the mage implied, the shakes worsened as he noticed that the general's skin seemed gray.  
He finally focused on the woman in the middle of the group.  
The woman was a petite Breton, her face looked rather young despite her hair being as white as the snow, her flowing red dress stirred in the wind. She had her hand raised holding a staff shaped as a rose.  
Beside Korir, Savos Aren gasped.  
"By Magnus." Mirabelle exclaimed. "Is that Sanguine's Rose, Savos?"  
"I fear it is." The Archmage replied. "I can only imagine what kinds of depraved acts she must have performed in order to be awarded with that."  
Korir didn't know what the mages were talking about, except that they mentioned the Daedric Prince of Debauchery in a manner far too reverent for his liking.  
The girl raised her hand, everything seemed to go silent, the howls from the cages died down, the roaring of the dragons ceased, the undead soldiers stopped moving and moaning and even the wind seemed to die down.  
Then the woman began speaking, and by supposedly magical means, her soft melodic voice carried all the way from the town to the people in the College.  
"Citizens of Winterhold, Mages of the College. For too long has Skyrim suffered under the whims of Jarl's who had no one to answer to. As vampires attempted to sunder the sun, the Jarls were content letting the Dawnguard fend for themselves. As Dragons terrorized Skyrim and an ancient tyrant attempted to conquer Skyrim from Solstheim, they squabbled amongst themselves. As the World Eater Alduin attempted to bring forth the End of Times, the Jarl's and the empire refused to act, insisting on fighting their civil war."  
She paused and Korir glanced around, below on the courtyard several civilians were gathered. Their faces showed they had clearly heard the woman's speech.  
"As Dragonborn, it was my duty to protect Skyrim and its people. I led the charge against the vampires, I traveled to Solstheim and crushed the would be conqueror. I have slain countless dragons and learned their Thu'um. I destroyed Alduin's physical form and chased his essence into Sovenguard, ending his threat permanently."  
As she paused again, some of the civilians were whispering to each other.  
"And yet, now that I managed to make this world save for my children, innocent blood was still being spilled by Jarl's who never even paused their civil war. I say enough innocent blood has been spilled in Skyrim. My quarrel here is with Jarl Korir." As she paused, she tapped her staff on the ground and her army parted, revealing a path through army.  
"You stand here at arms, in the name of a man who claims to rule over you. But the people of Skyrim are free people, who only answer to their High King. Those who wish to leave are free to leave until sundown. After that, I am coming for Jarl Korir"  
With that, the girl turned and her group followed her into the army. The noise of the army returned, but the path through the army remained free.  
"Impressively crafted." The Archmage commented.  
Korir looked at the Dunmer in confusion as the Archmage's assistant responded. "I could barely feel her touch, and yet it was so powerful."  
"I think it's because she meant every word." Aren said, and then as he noticed the confused look on Korir's face he continued. "She was using magic to pull on our emotions, causing massive fear as she spoke of the threats that Skyrim has faced recently."  
"Then as she spoke of her own actions she gently began calming our emotions." The woman Mirabelle continued in a tone that sounded like a teacher explaining something to a child. "Then as she spoke of her own actions she gently began calming our emotions."  
"Then as she offered her amnesty she took away all fear, calming our emotions." The Archmage concluded. "Those who had doubts before are now certainly going to take her offer."  
Korir looked down at the refugees, some of them were looking hesitantly at the gate of the College.  
After a few moments, much to the Jarl's dismay, the innkeeper Haran grabbed her daughter Eirid and walked out the gate.  
"It's a trap you fool!" Korir bellowed from the battlements, as the two crossed the bridge. But as they reached the path through the army, they were ignored. As the two of them reached the end of the corridor unscathed, other civilians began running towards the gate.  
"Stop them, mage!" Korir shouted at Savos Aren. "Do something!" But the mage shook his head.  
Several of the guards standing around glanced at each other. Below them near the bridge three guards began running, tossing weapons and armor over the edge of the bridge as they ran.  
Korir was now screaming at the top his lungs. "Traitors! I will have you all executed."  
As the sun set, two thirds of the soldiers, half of the college students and all civilians had fled the College. Savos Aren had taken command of the defense. Soldiers were being deployed on the narrow bridge, among the soldiers were mages, standing by to support them.  
Korir was watching the army's movement as he noticed the command group step forward again. The woman was giving orders and several robed man pushed the cages with tortured prisoners towards the bridge.  
Then silence fell again, and the woman's voice once more sounded through the college.  
"Soldiers and mages of Winterhold. You have chosen to defend your homes and you liege. I respect you decision, therefore we will ensure your suffering will be minimal."  
The next words she uttered were not melodious at all, but sounded like thunder.  
"Od Ah Ving!"  
As one the three dragons perched in the town took flight.  
Korir watched in horror as the first lines of soldiers died in dragonfire. At the same time, the tortured prisoners were released from their cage and driven unto the bridge towards the soldiers.  
The jarl focused his binoculars and realized he recognized some of the prisoners. At one time he had hired these warriors from the Jorrvaskr.  
Just as he was about to order his men to hold their weapons and aid these noble warriors, they began to howl as they charged, their flesh morphing and hair bursting through their skin.  
With a howl the werewolves threw themselves into the defenders. Behind the werewolves the undead shambled up to the ramp.  
Terror took over Korir's action and in his panic he tried to run to the safety of the Archmage's quarters. As he ran he passed the burning remnants of several soldiers, behind him on the lookout he had just abandoned a dragon landed and began laying siege upon the remaining soldiers on the parapets. Korir reached the gates to the Archmages quarters and witnessed the last of the  
werewolves being cut down by a mage that had picked up a sword from a fallen soldier. Before the young Khajiit could relish in his victory, he was brought down by the undead horde.  
Curiously, the undead didn't push through, but encircled the courtyard where the Archmage and his remaining mages stood their ground. Standing at the door to Savos Aren's quarters, Korir had a perfect view as the woman stepped into the courtyard, the female monster and de undead Tulius beside her. The eight hooded figures followed closely. The woman merely glanced at the mages as she stepped forwards, her blue eyes seemed to glow with an icy light.  
"Archmage, you and your mages have fought bravely, in defense of a man who despises you." She said with an almost pleading tone in her voice. "Now please, stand down and stop fighting the inevitable."  
Korir watched, praying to the Nine that the Archmage would do the right thing, but before Savos Aren could respond, the College's librarian let out a guttural orcish battle cry and charged at the woman.  
The grey creature moved with superhuman speed and had the old orc by the throat before he had closed half of the distance and Korir could see the life energy being drained from the orc in seconds. Before most had realized what had happened, the creature tossed the librarian's husk aside and moved back to her position to the woman's right.  
One of the mages let out a cry as the body hit the ground and a flurry of spells started to rain down upon the woman's party. The woman lazily lifted her hand and a ward sprang into existence before her while she opened her mouth. Korir picked up some words from the dragon's language as a wall of frost hit the mages, freezing most of them solid.  
General Tulius was right behind the wave of frost, cutting down any mage between his mistress and the Archmage.  
The woman looked sadly at the fallen mages. "Please, Archmage, the College can survive this, you can rebuild it."  
Aren looked around at the corpses of his friends and colleagues before shaking his head. As he spoke, the Archmage's voice seemed as cold as the Skyrim winter. "Some things cannot be rebuilt."  
With that, he unleashed a blast of energy, but the woman merely waved her hand, and sent his body flying. Korir could hear a sickening crack as the mage's neck snapped when it collided with a pillar.  
Fear paralyzed the Jarl, Aren had been the last defense between that woman and himself. Just as Korir wanted to flee, he saw the Archmage's body quiver.  
"Maybe the Nine haven't abandoned me." He thought hopeful for a brief moment.  
But as the Archmage rose to his feet, his head maintained in the unnatural angle in which it had snapped.  
The woman had her hand raised and necrotic energy seemed to radiate from her.  
As the Archmage's corpse moved towards her, Korir believed he saw a tear run down the woman's cheek as she spoke. "As you have given everything for this college. You deserve to witness this to the end."  
The woman then turned her gaze up to where Korir was standing, like she had known his location all along. "Please meet us in the Archmage's quarters, Jarl." She spoke, her voice as cold as the grave.  
Korir tried to run but saw his way out blocked by a dragon. He had no choice, and entered the quarters.  
As he descended the staircase, he downed the remainder of his hipflask. The woman and the creature entered the room from the opposing door.  
Up close Korir realized how young she was. The girl couldn't be older than thirty, and yet she had born the weight of the world. And as much as he wanted to believe the opposite, he realized by the sad look in her eyes that she had taken no pleasure in what had happened today.  
Korir had nothing left, and nowhere to run, and without thinking he prostrated himself before the Dragonborn.  
"Stand up, Jarl. It is time for the Vote." The Dragonborn said as the eight hooded figures filed into the room. "I hereby call forth a Moot of the Jarls of the Nine olds of Skyrim." The Dragonborn spoke as each of the hooded figures began to remove their hoods. Korir looked in horror as he recognized each of them, Skald, Igrod, Igmund, Laila, Elisif, Igmund, Siddgeir, Balgruuf and Ulfric Stormcloak.  
The other Jarls stood there with an unholy light in their eyes.  
The Dragonborn nodded at the grey creature and it began to shift it's form, turning into a beautiful young woman with red eyes. Behind her, the living remains of General Tulius and Savos Aren entered the chambers.  
"As witnesses to this Moot, I present General Tulius of the Imperial Legion, Archmage Savos Aren of the College of Winterhold and Lady Serana of Volkihar."  
Korir stood up, and took side with his counterparts, knowing what would come next.  
"I hereby propose the Dragonborn Meriel Larson as the new High Queen of Skyrim." As she spoke, the Dragonborn looked Korir directly in the eyes. "All in favor say Aye."  
As one, all nine Jarls answered. "Aye!" 


End file.
